


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（五）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [4]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（五）

 

13

剛坐在检查室里的床上扣衬衫扣子，脚边的垃圾桶里是才丢掉的擦肚子上的凝胶的纸巾。他手上动作着，脑子里还是堂岛给他看的孩子的B超影像。  
说实话，他看不出来那究竟是个什么姑且称作“东西”的东西。堂岛指着屏幕告诉他哪里是胎儿的头哪里是身体哪里是四肢，还告诉他AO的孩子发育要比其他孩子快，所以只有两个月也能看得很清楚。剛嘴上说着知道了，心里却是迷茫的。  
这就是他的孩子啊，和堂本光一的孩子。  
以后这孩子大概会喊自己“爸爸”。世事难料，他当了别人的小妈，竟然又要当爸爸了。  
堂岛等了一会儿，见人还不出来，拍拍帘子问里面：“没事吧，小剛？”  
剛应了一声没事，专心致志地扣那几颗塑料扣子。  
检查结果都不错。堂岛坐在小转椅上细细看过每一项指标，确认可以和堂本光一交差。  
“你和大少爷谈好了？”他问剛，视线停在“综合信息素浓度”一项上。检测结果是正常的，而且是非常优越的“正常”。  
剛说：“就是知道了，也没有特意说。”  
堂岛“哦”了一声，过了几秒又嘀咕起来。  
“这个信息素浓度还真的挺可以啊，都一起睡了吗？”进展未免有点快。上次还为孩子留不留闹得要死要活，现在居然都睡一张床了。  
剛凑过去问他：“你说什么？”  
堂岛连忙否认，没什么没什么。AO之间的事情还是不要随意问比较好，知道什么不该知道的指不定多难堪。  
剛皱眉，想着应该不会是结果有什么问题堂岛不和自己说，朋友的人品他还是信得过的。  
生理指标都是优秀，但这还不是结束，怀孕Omega的心理状态也需要密切关注。堂岛问剛会不会在某一时段不愉快或者焦虑，剛说就是很容易发脾气。  
堂本光一还敢惹你？堂岛心中大惊。堂本剛在家里的地位不言而喻，想来除了堂本光一也没有人敢去惹他。  
他不由对这两个人的情感发展产生更多好奇。可惜职业素养存在感太过强烈，总是不断提醒他病人的隐私不要去触碰，哪怕病人是朋友。  
堂岛冷静下来后又问了几个问题，从剛的回答来看，他心里的结还没有完全打开，不过他已经做好了去面对的准备，再等一段时间，一切都会好起来。  
“堂岛，你说……”剛侧头在回忆着什么，“Alpha会知道标记了的Omega在想什么吗？”  
“不会，”作为专业医生，堂岛很有自信，“Alpha能感知到Omega的情绪，或者生命体征的变化，是因为信息素联结。你生病不舒服，或者是心情低落，这都会在信息素里有所体现，Alpha才会知道……”  
“所以我在想什么，他不会知道？”剛接口。  
堂岛无奈笑笑：“信息素又不是读心术。”  
“说的也是。”剛也笑了。  
可他心里还是很别扭。既然Alpha对Omega的感知都有限，那本身就受制于人的Omega更不可能有希望去读Alpha的想法。  
所以自己到底是为什么会知道堂本光一在想什么呢？他就是在那个瞬间知道堂本光一要和自己说酒会的事情。尽管后来一系列的逻辑推理证明了他的想法是合情合理的，可他不是电脑，没有那么快的计算能力，不可能在分秒间完成那么多“因为所以”组合出来的推断。  
或许用“直觉”可以解释得通，但这样的“直觉”又要如何解释？堂岛都说了，即使标记也不会存在读心。  
他总不能说，自己和堂本光一存在某种默契。  
真要有这种默契，这位少爷就不会标记自己了。

14

酒会临近，内部消息逐渐被放了出来。这次竟然是小山家来主持的。光一总觉得其中有些玄机。  
标记这件事似乎也成了光一的梦魇。他频繁地梦见，并且梦境逐渐扭曲，之前的暧昧情色逐渐褪去，继而是充斥着尖叫与血腥气的片段。就算是VR也不能将这种全方位的感觉如此逼真地还原。他开始明白那根本不是梦，而是记忆碎片的闪回——他就是如一头狂暴的野兽一样标记了剛。  
与那天夜晚的记忆一起被逐渐复原的，还有关于年会以及自己回家后的记忆。  
那个觥筹交错的夜晚，无数碰杯声与水晶灯折射出的耀目光线交织着，勾勒出的纸醉金迷叫光一感到头晕。他的确还记得最后的那杯酒，还有递出酒杯的那只手。可是梦中的视线始终没有上移，光一看不见递酒人的脸。  
酒的味道和其他的并无区别，甚至还多一丝淡淡的甜。但是他喝完不久便头开始发晕，当时以为是酒喝得太快，上头了。可是后来身体也发生变化，有些燥热难耐，血液似乎都开始沸腾，下半身更是胀痛不已。他潜意识里知道自己很有可能发情了，于是就把自己关在房间里，试图用手去解决掉。  
可是怎么都不行。  
欲望已经到达极限，再不发泄，或许他真的会因为情欲而死掉。  
就是这个时候，有人开了门，带着清新的香气。  
是个Omega。  
“光一，你是身体不舒服吗？”那个人问，“我听吉田说的，有点放心不下。”  
他说不出话来。手挡住下身糟糕的局面，努力忍耐。  
“你脸怎么这么红，”那人竟然走近了，“发烧了吗？我看看。”  
他已经没有选择了，除了狠狠占有面前的Omega以发泄欲望，他无路可走。  
所以他伸出了手，将那个还没有搞清楚情况的Omega锁入怀中，咬噬他柔软的唇瓣，把性器塞在他腿间摩擦，然后把Omega丢去床上，撕掉他所有的衣服后，掰开他努力试图合拢的腿，将性器直接就埋进了隐秘的天堂。  
求救，是真的。求饶，也是真的。哭声，尖叫声，呜咽声，都是真的。  
堂本少爷闭上眼睛，长长叹了口气。  
他真的将自己的小妈强行标记了，并且是以最为糟糕的方式。  
剛从客厅经过，看着光一脱力般靠在沙发上的样子，担忧到有一丝窒息。好几日了，光一都脸色不佳。他想去问问他的Alpha，一切都还好吗？你看起来似乎不太好。是因为经常做噩梦吗？我最近也是。  
但，最终他什么都没有说，什么也没有做，扶着腰上楼去了。

15

堂本家二位出席酒会时穿的衣服由大野一手包办的。他身份成谜，对外也从不透露真名。大野很少出现在工作室里，他酷爱海钓，所以更多的时间在海上，设计图纸皆是手画——他并不擅长对付新科技。这次若不是剛借着身体的原因故意把工作室的运作托付给他，或许又是几个月都要靠电邮联系。  
“你这是故意给我出难题，”大野给剛量腰围时发现了异常，“只能给你做裙子了。”  
剛淡淡笑，说：“不然你以为我为什么一定要找你。”  
大野不语，在本子上记录下数据。他是个极不引人注目的Alpha，隐蔽到几乎所有人都以为他是个Beta，但他毕竟是Alpha，不然不会对信息素那么敏感。这孩子是谁的，大野再迟钝也该明白。  
“难怪这段时间你都不去工作室。也好，也好。”他摸了把鼻子，想要抽支烟。顾忌着怀孕的Omega，只好含了颗喉糖。  
剛注意到了他的动作，问：“最近烟瘾怎么这么大。是家里又催了吗？”  
大野不做声，开始咯吱咯吱地咬喉糖，直到把喉糖全嚼碎咽了他才说：“春季酒会到了，他们就要提一阵。跟花粉症一样，习惯了。”  
别人的家事不好插手，剛轻轻嗯了一声，问大野要不要吃点点心。堂本宅里没有别的特别的，唯独厨房做什么都很好吃。尤其是小蛋糕，卖相口味都不输外面蛋糕店卖的。剛吃过一次后，就再也看不上别人做的了。  
难怪连堂本光一这种不喜欢吃甜食的都能坐在那耐心地吃完两块小蛋糕。  
大野笑起来，亮出一排白牙：“好啊。”他极喜欢甜食，吃着能忘却所有烦恼。

周日下午，大野把衣服送来了堂本宅。  
他一共为剛做了三件衣服——一件是酒红色的绒面小西服外套，一件是前摆略长的绣了暗花的黑色马甲，还有一条是带护腰的及脚踝缎面长裙。  
裁缝先生仔细地为剛调整了腰围以及衣摆，确保突起的肚子被完美地遮掩。  
“会不会太华丽了？”剛问他。  
大野看了半天，从男仆端着的盒子里拿了一副黑色的圆框眼镜递给剛。他看着剛戴好眼镜，又拨了拨卷好的头发，说，可以了，堂本太太。  
剛瞪了大野一眼，继续对着镜子调整：“你可正经点。”  
“你不是堂本太太那谁是？”大野耸肩笑笑。  
剛这才明白，他们所指并不相同。顿时脸面燥热得很。  
大野不戳穿他，笑眯眯地猫着背去看看堂本先生衣服换得怎么样了。

16

晚上六点，酒会如期举行。  
剛出门前让吉田帮他在后颈贴上堂岛给的抑制剂贴片。酒会人多眼杂，多个准备总是安全的。  
光一看着低着头露出脖颈的剛，还有他躲在眼镜背后纤长的睫毛，想起了梦境里他乞求的眼神。  
自己竟然也下得去手。  
剛抬眼看光一，Alpha似乎正在懊悔着什么。  
是后悔要带他去酒会了吗？  
果然他们还真是勉强，连逢场作戏都困难。  
去往会场的路上，两位堂本都没有说话，坐在后座上各怀心事地看着窗外。

还没有到会场门口，光一就听见了小山太子爷的声音。  
“光一，你怎么才来！”他站在门口大声招呼着，身着华服却毫无大家少爷的礼仪规矩。  
光一心中厌烦，而挽着他的Omega也与他贴得更近了些。  
“怎么了？”他有些担心地问。  
剛皱皱眉：“他的信息素，太浓了。”  
光一一闻，也注意到了。他安抚地拍拍剛挽住自己的手，说：“你呆在我身边，不要走远。”  
剛点点头，随着他走向小山。  
小山庆一郎早已得了光一的小妈也会来的消息，客气地对剛笑笑：“伯母也来了。”  
光一下意识就想替剛挡掉寒暄，却不想剛笑眯眯地向小山伸出手去。  
剛说话声音的大小总是很恰到好处：“久闻大名，小山少爷。”  
小山对剛了解不深，又被他乖巧打扮骗了过去，只当这是恭维。“太太知道我？”  
“当然啊，”剛笑得人畜无害，仿佛是真的什么都不知道，“光生以前常提起您，说您， **年轻有为** 。”  
站在旁边的光一差点没憋住笑。他这个看起来温和好欺负的小妈内里相当强势，是他认定的事情，连父亲都无法劝止。混淆了性别的精致外表不过是伪装。  
小山被这话堵得半天不知道该说什么。可惜堂本光生早已入土，他没有机会去问问这个“年轻有为”究竟几个意思，只能讪笑着请两位堂本入场。  
等走远了，光一偏头问身边人：“刚才是怎么了？他和你应该没什么交集才是。”  
剛撇嘴：“就是不喜欢他而已。”  
“那……我爸真那么说过？”  
“噗，”剛没忍住翻了堂本光一一个白眼，“你自己去问他呗。”  
行吧行吧，堂本光一在心里投降。他拿了杯香槟，又让侍者去给堂本剛拿一杯果汁。剛就跟着他转，听堂本光一去和那些有头有脸的大人物们说些他并不能听得太明白的事情。  
他们偶尔会话及剛，剛就拿出半分家主的姿态来，该应承的应承，该挡回去的挡回去，一点不局促。  
可他只是撑了个面子，实际上已经被会场内你来我往的信息素搅得头昏。挽着光一的手愈发使劲，像是抓着唯一的那根稻草。  
光一觉察到不对劲，他赶忙换手托住剛。“还好吗？”他小声问。  
剛微微摇头，脸色已然不好。  
“赶紧回去吧，小山刚才在找你们。”大野不知道什么时候走了过来。  
光一很想问大野是怎么进来的。但现在剛是第一位，他顾不上那么多了，扶着剛就往会场外走。  
但是小山来得比他走得更快。  
“光一，怎么了？你这是又要走，玩得不开心吗？”小山脸色满是油腻的假笑，明眼人都知道他没安好心。  
“他不是很舒服，我们就先走一步了。”  
光一没有耐心和他周旋，Alpha之间的较量就是靠信息素。愠怒之下，苦涩的扁柏味几乎可以让人窒息，剛却意外地获得了安慰——他只需要自己的Alpha的信息素。  
“看来是我照顾不周了。说起来还没和光一你喝一杯。上次敬了你一杯酒，怎么样，是好酒吧？”小山笑得放荡，“找了几个Omega解决的？”  
光一身体猛地一僵。果然是他。  
剛偏头看向光一，这个男人脸色冷得像阴界冥王。  
可他在恐惧，他能感觉得到。  
“小山先生，实在抱歉。犬子若是有什么冒犯，还请多多见谅。只是今日是我实在不舒服，扰了您的……”  
小山却完全不理剛，自顾自地说了下去：“光一，那酒的滋味好吧？喝了它你就什么烦恼都没有，只做自己。不过我还是佩服你的，那天晚上我的人在你家门口守了一夜，竟然没看到一个人进门。你还是真的好本事，这都能忍。”  
“是你在酒里下的药？”光一从牙缝里挤出一句话。  
小山不置可否：“喝了那酒，即便是最有自制力的Alpha也会败给本能的。不过本来也就没几个人能抵挡住这样的欲望。您说是吗？堂本太太。”  
剛惊住，他看了几秒小山有些狰狞的脸，又看向光一。光一也在看他，眼里都是歉意与悔恨。  
他几乎要站不住了。  
所以自己遭受的一切都算什么？一个无聊的玩笑？一场精心安排的阴谋里的无意义牺牲品？  
剛惨笑着推开堂本光一，有些踉跄地往前走，他想要走出这个会场，或者说一个华丽的牢笼。  
脚步乱了，重心亦失。晕倒的瞬间，剛却以为自己是腾空起飞的鸟儿。

至少它们是自由的。

 

tbc.


End file.
